Fox Chase Cancer Center and the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center propose to hold a Breast Cancer Mini-Summit in February or March, 1994. The structure and content of this Mini-Summit will be derived from the lessons and outcomes of the successful Delaware Valley Regional Breast Cancer Summit held September 24, 1992, in Philadelphia. The Mini-Summit will be co-sponsored by the newly formed Breast Cancer Referral Network, an unprecedented coalition of breast-cancer-related groups, the American Cancer Society, the area's two comprehensive cancer centers, the Delaware Valley Hospital Association, representatives of four county health departments and several other key healthcare related organizations. The format of the Summit will be primarily workshops with an emphasis on developing action plans to address specific needs for breast cancer education, screening and follow-up treatment, especially among underserved women in the area. The primary target audience will be individuals and organizations in leadership positions who have the capability to plan and implement needed programs. We anticipate limiting attendance to a maximum of 150 people.